Love & War Chapter 1: Meeting
by Black Dahlia28
Summary: Dahlia is on the search for her father Captain Price. But along the she finds her self falling for his best friend Soap MacTavish.


Location: Kansas City Hospital

Time: 2:35 p.m

Date:March 20, 1987

"That's it push Amelia." The doctor looked up at her with a smile. "I can see the head coming out. You're almost there." The scream grew more intense. She felt terrifyed but luckly she wasn't alone. She gave a tight squeeze with her hand then looked up at the man beside her. A smile grew on his face. "John! I'm so scared!" He leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead telling her it will be alright. John Price and Amelia Chambers met back when John was on duty, He was stationed here in Kansas. They fell in love and evenually got married. Now having a child. "Come on one more push." Price said sternly taking a gently grip on her hand now. That one final push did it for her. The doctor looked down catching the baby in his hand before the nurse came in to clean her up. Tears of joy ran down Amelia's face as she looked up at the love of her life. "We did it.. "John ran his fingers through her slik swaety hair. "What are we going to name her?" He asked. Amelia thought for a moment then she smiled. "Dahlia Amelia Price. I want her to have your last name.." He gave a chuckle then the doctor called him over. "Would you like to cut the cord ?" John looked over to the doctor then back at Amelia for a moment. "Yes. I would." He made his way of to the small crying frame then snipped the cord. John turned to the doctor. "Can I hold her?" The doctor gave a nod and with that he picked her up. "Eh? Quit all that crying now.." Little Dahlia slowly began to open her eyes. "You are so-" He was cut off when she began to pee on him. "You little bugger" He looked over to Amelia. "She just pissed on me!" Amelia laughed softly. "She's going to be a handful.." John walked over to Amelia and hand Dahlia to her to get cleaned up. "Don't worry.. Your father isn't all that bad. He's very kind and loving.." Amelia smiled looking down at her beautiful daughter. John walked back in looking a bit disappointed. "I have to go.. I was called in for a mission." Amelia frown. "Well when will you be back? You are coming back aren't you? We just had a child for christ sake!" John let out a sigh. "I don't know when I will be back. And I know.. But I have to." Amelia leaned back looking out the window. "Just go.." John frowned then walked out the door.

As the years passed by Dahlia's mother began to grow ill. Doctors couldn't even tell what it was. At age eleven she had to grow up faster than she even wanted to. John walked up to the house. Dahlia ran out the door. "Dad!" She hugged onto his waist giving a light squeeze. John placed a hand on her head and smiled looking down at him. "Hey!" He smiled patting her head. "You doing well in school?" Dahlia looked up at him. "Yes sir! I got an A+ on my math test!" He smiled. "Good. Good.. How is your mother?" She looked down at her shoes. "Not getting any better.. The doctors say they don't know what to do.." She looked up at him. "Is she gonna die dad?" John was shocked at her comment then placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder. "I don't know Dahlia.." He made his way inside into the small house and went to see Amelia. She was fragile and pale. She couldn't even get up from the bed. "Hey.." John gave a slight smile but she didn't respond back. Dahlia sneaked inside watching her father for the first time shead tears. He turned around with a glare. "What are you looking at Dahlia! Go out and play or something!" With that she jumped and ran outside. Soon after John came out looking over at Dahlia before leaving. Dahlia threw her toy to the ground. "I hate him!"

Present Day

Location: Russia

Time: 1600 hours

"RPG on the rooftop!" One of her teammates yelled. His voice hoarse from the screams. Dahlia knew what she signed up for. She picked up her M14 firing her rounds at the Russians popping a few in the head. She yelled out. "Russian bastards!" Her squad took cover behind the destroyed cars tossing grenades at the enemy. With in time the started to draw back. "Push the attack forward!" She reloaded her weapon then ran forward firing the weapon then took cover next to one of her teammates. He peeked his head out for a moment only for his brains to be blown out. The blood splattered on her uniform . "Fuck!" She thought to herself then looked over. "Sniper on the roof! Take him out!" The battle soon continued on. But she had to made it to the LZ. When the chopper arrived she hopped inside and took control of the turret.

When they landed the area was covered in ash. But at least it gave them a second to rest. Blood stained her armor dust filled her lungs. Taking a seat she let out a sigh dropping her helmet to the ground. Dahlia sat back in a small fold chair looking up at the top of her tent. She reached inside her pocket pulling out her cigarettes placing the cancer stick between her pale lips before lighting up. She inhaled in a daze thinking about how fucked up her childhood was. When she exhaled one of the men came inside the tent. "Shepard wants to see you." She sighed putting out her cigarette and made way to his barrack. "Ahh.. Captain Price. Good to see you." Dahlia sighed. "What can I help you with sir?" Shepard stopped in his tracks. "I need you to help the S.A.S find Prisoner 627. You will be meeting your father's old team. Captain MacTavish will be leading the operation. So I expect you to follow his orders. Understood?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes sir.." She got up from her chair and walked back to her tent grabbing her gear. "Chopper is waiting for you ma'am." She turned around throwing her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the chopper. She watched the scenery around her change. Arriving at her destination she looked around. "Do you know where I can find Captain MacTavish?" She asked one of the men. He pointed into his direction then she made her way over to him. "Captain MacTavish?"


End file.
